


The Dawn will Come

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: One Day Soon,the Dawn will Come [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Dwarves, Elves, Fantasy, Gen, Humans, Racial Tension, follows the game somewhat so slight spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: Lindsay was just supposed to guard Divine Justine's Conclave,maybe get a story to tell to others over drinks. Now she's in possession of a life threatening Mark and now she has to save all of Thedas.This was past her pay grade.





	1. Waking

**Author's Note:**

> New Project :D I've fallen in love with Dragon Age Inquisition and its lore so it only felt right to try my hand at an AH AU XD
> 
> It starts a bit sudden but i hope to allow more flashbacks to do the rest.I also changed various names for reasons but the concept is the same.There will be actual characters such as the Chancellor and more,as well as the normal locations...
> 
> but who and where,you may ask-thats for me to know and you guys to find out ;)
> 
> without further ado,lets get at it!

Lindsay was used to pain.Being a mercenary,it was almost a matter of life or death in their profession.She lived by a sort of contract,taking jobs to live and in return for dealing with little food and scars,she gained notoriety and fame on the underworld.

 

There wasn't a clause in the profession contract for a glowing green scar though.

 

The shem( _ Geoff _ , that other guard had called him) looked back at her.His eyes widened with worry, “Shit are you alright?”

 

“M’okay”She muttered,forcing herself from her knee.She must look pathetic-she was the Red Rose of Thedas for Maker’s Sake,yet she was incapacitated by  something that was the same level of pain as a moon-cycle, “Bloody hurts”

 

“We can't quite stop right now”he said,moving to help her up, “It's spreading and the only person I can think of that can help you is still up ahead”

 

Lindsay's ears could hear the fighting as well as the lightning in the air around them.

 

It was too close.The lightning-

 

“Get down!”she tackled the man just as the lightning struck the ground where he’d been standing.He was shocked,but then at the low demonic growls,glanced back at the many creatures that had emerged.

 

“Stay here!”He drew his sword and shield and rushed at the nearest one.

 

Lindsay couldn't.Her hands crackled with Magic.She glanced around and saw the fallen body of a young man clutching a staff.He was just one of many she had seen on their journey here to this point.But it hurt when she saw his ears.

 

“ _ Falon’Din enasal enaste _ ”Lindsay muttered as she shut his eyes and retrieved the staff, “Rest well,brother”

 

The shem was being overwhelmed by the demons as she turned back.Her hands acted on their own,driving the power building up into the wood and building on the top.

 

The closest demon exploded before it could drive it's talons into his back.The Shem turned as the lightning exploded and stared at the elf.His hand moved back to his sword.

 

“I just saved your life, _ shem _ ”She rolled her eyes as she lowered the staff,  “Save that for the demons”

 

He lowered it after a moment, “Touché,elf.You remind me of Jeremy”

 

“Who?”

 

“Never mind,he should be ahead.You’ll meet him soon”

 

“Reassuring”She shot back as they continued on down the path,lapsing back into silence.

 

Eventually they could hear fighting once again.Cresting a hill,they found a swarm of demons,mindlessly rushing at a cornered trio fighting near a large,green mass in the air.

 

The pain shot up her arm.Lindsay gasped. The shem looked at her in worry again.

 

She brushed it off and grasped the staff to help her up.

 

“We need help them” He said.

 

Lindsay said nothing as he raised his sword and rushed forward.Thoughts raced through her head.

 

She almost collapsed in pain again.

 

Her spell took out most of the small horde.The shem warrior took several more. The three they had come to help-two more shems and a dwarf- took care of the rest.

 

As she got closer, one of the shems-a Mage judging by the staff he had sheathed on his back as she approached- suddenly grabbed her throbbing hand.

 

“Hey-”she started before her hand lit up and the mass reacted.Her body tensed with the power build up and the pain grew tenfold.She grit her teeth.

 

With an explosion however,it was suddenly gone.She caught her breath,before pulling her arm from the shem’s grasp.

 

“What was that?”she hissed.

 

“I figured it would be able to do  _ something  _ about the rifts but I had no idea they have the power to  _ close _ them” the shem looked excitedly at the third shem,a man with glasses and long hair in a ponytail.He held a bow and looked tired, “She could close the Breach!”

 

“Talk to her not me,my friend”the rogue shem indicated her, “She’s the one with the mark”

 

“Gee,thanks”Lindsay scoffed,just as another burst of pain shot through her body.She cried out.The shems looked worried while the dwarf looked terrified.

 

“Maker,you alright?”he came to her side but she just grit her teeth.

 

“I’m good”she said and despite their looks of worry she got to her feet, “We have a tear in the sky to deal with”

 

* * *

 

“Are you aware of who that is?”Jeremy asked Geoff as they followed the elf girl towards the Breach.

 

“Who?The Elf?”

 

“That's the Red Rose,Seeker.The mercenary lady who supposedly has killed Darkspawn and lived”

 

“The Red Rose is an Elf”Matt fell back to join them,watching as Ryan, “Now I feel terrible that I cursed at Carrie the other night before we left”

 

“You can apologize later.Breach now.I’m sure she’d take the closing as an apology,and maybe a date”

 

“She’s two inches smaller than me and has literally thrown a man across a room.And we have a mutual agreement about the ladies”

 

“Hm.Buy her dinner.Make a bet or something.Get one or both of you laid”

 

“I hate you J”

 

“Nah you love me.Let's catch up with Red and Ryan before he talks her ear off”he indicated the duo, where the human Mage was trying to chat up the Elven, who was quiet but gave answers once in a while.Geoff had quickened his pace to almost join them.

 

“Fair”Matt agreed as they reached the top of the path they had been following towards the Temple where everything had. began.

 

Suddenly Red Rose collapsed with another cry,dropping her staff as she grabbed at her arm.Her hand exploded in green lightning.

 

“We’re here”they were close to Ryan.The human mage was not staring at the elf,rather at something in the crater Matt had just realized they were standing over.

 

Hesitant,he crept closer to the edge,and his eyes widened.

 

“Welcome to the Temple of the Night Star”Ryan said in a low voice.


	2. Names

The descent into the crater that had once been the Temple had the Dwarf on edge,Lindsay noticed.She couldn't blame him,there was bad magic everywhere.

 

“Are you alright?”she decided to ask as they fell into step with each other.

 

“She speaks!”he had a small smile,before he went serious, “I’m fine it's just...these crystals.The red ones.They’re called Red Lyrium...It's just-Bad history”

 

“Oh.I understand”she said before she held out her right hand, “Lindsay”

 

He had witnessed her steeled facade and aloof attitude but he could feel the sudden change in attitude,desperation almost rolling off her in waves-she was afraid,and pained by the mark.It didn't take much to see she was afraid of what was going to happen.Ryan had said she was dying.

 

“Jeremy”he took it, “Nice to meet you,Lindsay”

\---

 

The Breach was almost directly over them.Geoff looked around.It was too quiet.This was the point from which all the trouble had spawned.

 

“ _ Let her go! _ ” They heard the voice out of nowhere.The elf girl was frozen,staring up at it.Figures danced across the air.Geoff made out three figures,two male and a female ,staring up at a mass of darkness and a white light.

 

“ _ Run children!You must warn them! _ ”the woman’s voice was so terribly familiar.

 

“Divine Justine”Ryan said out of the blue,looking at the girl, “You were there”

 

“I...She was screaming”The Rose said,her  face illuminated by the light above them, “We were passing by because Trevor sensed something was happening and he’s almost never been wrong so we...”

 

She grabbed at her head, “The light...he sent his soldiers...”

 

Her hand lit up and suddenly,the Breach reacted and then lights shot out.A roar filled the air.Geoff and Matt grabbed for their swords,Jeremy drew his bow.

 

A roar echoed around the crater.Lindsay’s eyes suddenly glowed.The Mark exploded.

 

It erupted into chaos.

 

* * *

 

 

Lindsay felt like a load of bricks had been dropped on her as she opened her eyes.It takes a moment but she finds herself in a small cabin,a fire crackling nearby.

 

_ “What's your favorite magic to use?” _

 

_ “My favorite is fire of course!I’m not called the Red Rose lightly!” _

 

She closed her eyes again at the memory that had sparked.She had been talking with her  _ lethallin _ -

 

The sound of a door opening made her eyes do the same.An elven servant entered but then startled when she saw Lindsay sit up.

 

“I-”she started but Lindsay raised a hand,

 

“Peace sister.I mean you no harm”she watched the girl relax before asking, “Where am I?”

 

“H-Haven,milady”The girl stuttered before she turned, “Seeker Ramsey asked to be informed when you woke I need to tell him-”

 

She fled from the room.Lindsay sighed and then forced herself the rest of the way up.She felt terrible,but nothing like before,it was more like she had slept wrong.

 

Eventually she forced herself to her feet and to the door,after the girl.

 

Outside was bright.She took a moment for her eyes to adjust before looking around.

 

She stood in a small village.People were scattered in small groups but there was a commotion by the Chantry building that she could recognize even in her half awkward state.

 

She wandered around,a bit disoriented.People saw her and whispered.

 

“ _It's her_ ”

 

“ _She did it_ ”

 

“ _She saved us from the Breach!_ ”

 

“Herald of Andrade,they call you “she turned to see the Dwarf from before, _ Jeremy _ she recalled his name was.He was sitting on a barrel nearby,book in hand, “A mighty title”

 

“But I’m not...I...”She looked around, “What happened?”

 

“You want the long or short version?”there was a pause before he saw her look, “Okay neither.Sounds good.”

 

“Basically you somehow closed the Breach with that thing”he stated,in the process indicating the mark on her hand.Lindsay glanced at it.It pulsed ever so slightly,almost like a heartbeat, “Right after we took down the big guy,the Pride demon and you did that closing,you passed out. The army finally showed up and got mad at Geoff.We had gone off without telling anyone.You were top priority,when Ryan figured your mark was important”

 

“So you guys took me from the prison with no warning to your superiors.”

 

“Geoff’s superiors,actually,but yeah,basically”

 

“He’s either really smart or very insane”

 

“I like to think of him as somewhere in between”

 

Lindsay looked at him before she chanced the question, “How long?”

 

“It's been three days”he knew what she meant.

 

Lindsay gawked at that.”Three...”

 

“Yeah.But Geoff did say he was hoping to talk to you whenever you woke.He,Steffie and Andy have been at it with the Chancellor for hours”

 

Lindsay just nodded,knowing none of the names except that of the Seeker.

 

“I can take you in the right direction,but I’m not dealing with that”he indicated the confrontation in front of the Chantry.Lindsay saw the staves with a few on ones side, “Nothing against you,Rose dear.”

 

“It's alright.Thanks,Jeremy”she turned to leave and then stopped after a few steps,“And while I’m here can you...”

 

_ “I spent my childhood being called nothing but bloody atrocities...Can...you two call me by my name?It's all I really truly got” _

 

_ “Yeah.Nicknames always get old after a while,even the shitty ones” _

 

“Can you call me by my real name?”

 

Jeremy understood and nodded, “Of course, _ Lindsay _ .I’ll see you later.”

 

As she walked away,Jeremy could see her smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Invoking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive????OMG

Geoff was having something between a migraine and a physical illness.Rodrick wouldn't stop talking about how he had gone off like a mad barbarian with the Breach incident.And judging by the way Andy was shuffling the documents in his hands and Steffie was eyeing everywhere like she wanted to escape he wasn’t alone in this feeling.

 

It looked like it was time to invoke the Divine’s final request.His heart hurt.He'd thought her paranoid.

 

Just then,the door opened.The Red Rose stood there.She looked surprised but then solemn again.

 

“There she is,the murderer!Arrest her!”the guard outside moved but Geoff waved him off.

 

“Don't listen.She’s fine”The Rose nodded as she moved next to stand close to Andy.Geoff knew it was the aura the man gave.

 

“This is treason!She killed Divine Justine!She-” okay,this was getting old real fast.Geoff was going to do it.

 

_ Maker watch over him  _

 

“This was one of the last writs of Divine Justine,handwritten in my presence.She told me herself that upon her death I as the Right Hand may invoke the Inquisition”he kept his gaze locked with the Chancellor’s, “ _ Without  _ Chantry authority”

 

The man was furious.

 

“Then the Chantry will not give any association!You heretics!”he stalked from the room.Once the door shut everyone who had been in the room before the Rose entered breathed easy.

 

“That bad?”the elf asked.

 

“Oh you have no idea,my dear”Geoff said,looking at her then the other two, “I just did that”

 

“You’ve done worst,Geoff”Steffie chided and he had to smile at that, “But you were right.It was Justine’s last wish.”

 

“But that's not really the issue”Geoff looked at her, “With you here,it's even worse.”

 

“I didn't kill anyone-”She started.

 

“We know.But I would like to introduce you to the rest of those here”he gestured.

 

“This is Andy,our ambassador”The Seeker indicated the man who nodded, “He's the guy getting our shit the nice way”he then indicated Steffie, “Lady Nightingale here is the opposite”

 

“Please,Geoff,you flatter me”she smiled,moving to the elf, “I’m the Spymaster”

 

“Kent,our commander,is...somewhere”Geoff added,looking around, “But anyhow,Rose-”

 

“Lindsay”They looked at him, “If I'm going to be staying or doing anything with you,I would like to be addressed by my name.It's...personal”

 

“Alright then,Lindsay”Geoff said,testing the name as he leaned over the tome in front of him, “Care to join us?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D i'm taking all the suggestions and critques. 
> 
> Also if you haven't played the game i highly suggest it.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
